1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing system. More particularly, the invention relates to a document processing system operating through a remote public subscriber server accessible via a private and/or public network. The invention further relates to an information processing system generating experiential data based upon document information processed in accordance with the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automated document preparation systems have been available for some time. These systems allow a plurality of individuals to dictate information to a transcription center where the dictated information is stored, transcribed and processed for distribution in accordance with a predetermined arrangement.
Such systems are commonly employed in the healthcare industry where physicians, nurses and other medical professionals are required to maintain detailed records relating to the status of the many patients they see during the course of their daily routine. With this in mind, the present specification is written with reference to the healthcare industry where specific examples are considered necessary for the sake of understanding the present invention. However, those skilled in the art will appreciate the far reaching applications contemplated to be within the spirit of the present invention.
With reference to FIG. 1, a dictation/transcription system 10 currently offered by the assignee of the present invention is disclosed. The system 10 employs a variety of input devices 12a, 12b, 12c through which an individual may dictate information to the system 10. Such input devices may include, for example, a PC 12a, conventional voice based telephone transmissions 12b or wireless/mobile input devices 12c. In fact, a wide variety of input devices may be used so long as the input device provides the required information to the remainder of the system in a format understood by the system.
The information coming from the input device 12a, 12b, 12c is then stored in an input collection device 14 where the information is prepared for subsequent transcription. Specifically, the information is categorized by a voice workflow server 16 which interprets the dictated information to determine its priority, as well as special instructions relating to the dictated information. For example, the voice workflow server 16 may determine that further related information is available, and should be included in the file. As such, the voice workflow server is integrated with a radiology information system 18 capable of integrating radiological information with the information dictated by the individual.
The compiled information is then integrated with patient information via, for example, the admission discharge transfer database 20 of the medical center. This compiled information is then forwarded to the document creation server 22 where it is transcribed by a transcriptionist in a predetermined manner.
The compiled and fully transcribed document is then forwarded to a document distribution engine 24 which transmits the transcribed document, as well as any related information, to previously designated recipients.
While the currently available systems offer customers substantial convenience in the preparation of documents, the present system requires substantial investment on the part of healthcare facilities and other businesses which might choose to implement the system. Specifically, the system described above is designed for use by a single healthcare facility. The healthcare facility must, therefore, purchase, install, and maintain the hardware and software necessary to operate the dictation/transcription system. The healthcare facility must further train and update those individuals responsible for maintaining and operating the system. This represents a major investment in both time and money for an operation whose primary focus is the treatment of patients. As such, a continuing need exists for a more automated, convenient and operator friendly dictation/transcription system.
As with virtually all industries, the healthcare industry in particular is beset by a need for readily available information. From physicians to patients the ready availability of information is somewhat limited when one looks to the availability of information in other fields. While much of the known scientific information relating to medicine is available via public and/or private databases, the manner in which the data is gathered and analyzed is very similar to methods which have been utilized since the development of the printing press.
That is, physicians conduct research on an individual basis and publish reports telling of the information they have found through their research. The basis for their research is, however, usually information of which they have first hand knowledge or information which has been previously published by other physicians.
In addition to the limited availability of information for use by physicians, the available information regarding the practice of medicine is stored and prepared in an arcane manner not readily understandable by the conventional patient. As such, medical patients are often forced to rely entirely upon information given to them by their personal physicians, and consequently overlook alternate procedures which may be preferable to those suggested by their personal physician.
A need, therefore, exists for an information processing system offering improved document processing, as well as improved information collection, analysis and retrieval. The present invention provides such a system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a document processing system for subscription based dictation, transcription and document distribution. The system comprises a plurality of user input devices transmitting voice files from a plurality of distinct subscribers. The system also includes a transcription associated with a public subscriber server operated independently and remotely from the plurality of user input devices. The public subscriber server receiving voice files from the user input device and forwarding the voice files for transcription under a set of controlled rules. The transcription center transcribes the voice files received from the plurality of distinct subscribers and including a document distribution engine distributing transcribed documents in a manner prescribed by the subscriber.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a subscription based dictation, transcription and document distribution method. The method is achieved by receiving voice files from a plurality of user input devices transmitting voice files from a plurality of distinct subscribers, operating a transcription center associated with public subscriber server independently and remotely from the plurality of user input devices, transcribing the voice files received from the plurality of distinct subscribers, and distributing the transcribed voice files in a manner prescribed by the subscriber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an information processing system. The information processing system includes at least one user input device, a transcription center at which voice files received from the at least one user input device are transcribed to text format and a natural language processing system receiving the transcribed voice files for analysis and processing. The natural language processing system applies knowledge based analysis for compiling the transcribed voice files. The system, further includes a dynamic experiential database processing the compiled and transcribed voice files to add value to the incoming information.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dynamic medical experiential database. The dynamic experiential database includes a collection of related medical information compiled via an information processing system including at least one user input device, a transcription center at which voice files received from the at least one user input device are transcribed to text format, and a natural language processing system receiving the transcribed voice files in text format for analysis and processing wherein the natural language processing system applying knowledge based analysis for compiling the transcribed voice files. The collection of related medical information is processed to add value to the compiled and transcribed voice files.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for collecting, compiling and processing information. The method is performed by receiving voice files from at least one subscriber, transcribing the received voice files to text format, analyzing and processing the transcribed voice files using a natural language processing system applying knowledge based analysis for compiling the transcribed voice files and collecting the compiled transcribed voice files in a dynamic experiential database which processes the voice files to add value thereto.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide end users with value added information by receiving voice files from at least one subscriber, transcribing the received voice files to text format, analyzing and processing the transcribed voice files using a natural language processing system applying knowledge based analysis for compiling the transcribed instructions and collecting the compiled transcribed voice files in a dynamic experiential database which processes the voice files to add value thereto.